Sakura card captor y la batalla de los elementos
by Amai Hiragizawa
Summary: Despues de la carta sellada... he aquí ... una nueva aventura que nos lleva a los elementos en una pelea infinita... 9 magos pelearan... podrán triunfar nuestro grupo de jovenes magos o los villanos los derrotaran... descubrelo en esta historia
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Card Captor.

Y la batalla de los elementos

Capitulo 1: Sospechas.

Nota: Los personajes de Sakura no me pertenecen le pertenecen únicamente a CLAMP.

-Hola fans soy su autora amai, bueno aquí les traigo una historia de Sakura esta es la primera historia de Sakura que hago así que si se me escapa algo perdón-

Después de la carta sellada nuestros héroes se reunieron Eriol volvió de Inglaterra, Shaoran también decidió quedarse y Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en primero de secundaría, era su primer día y Sakura estaba emocionada.

-Buenos días Tomoyo- dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda.

-Buenos días Sakura- contesto Tomoyo.

-Estoy muy emocionada por estar aquí- decía muy feliz.

-Que bueno Sakura, ahora déjame grabar tu emoción- dijo Tomoyo.

-AH… O.o… pero… Tomoyo-

-No le tengas miedo a la cámara, eres una gran estrella- decía la chica, el timbre suena y todos se acomodan en sus lugares en eso entra una nueva profesora.

-Bienvenidos a este instituto mi nombre es yuriko sosorei, seré su profesora titular, ya que estamos en ambiente me complace presentar a unos alumnos que quizá ustedes conozcan… adelante pasen- comento la profesora.

Pasaron dos jóvenes y una jovencita, el primero tenía cabello castaño oscuro y ojos ámbar, el segundo tenía tez blanca, cabello negro-azulado y ojos de zafiro, la jovencita tenía cabello negro separado en dos coletas y ojos jade.

-Sakura ya viste quienes son- le pregunto rika.

-Sí- contesto feliz.

-Son, Li y Hiragizawa- comento Naoko.

-Ellos son Shaoran Li y su prima Meiling Li, y él es Eriol Hiragizawa- dijo la profesora- Shaoran y Meiling siéntense atrás de las señoritas kinomoto y Daidouji, haber señor hiragizawa siéntese delante de la señorita Daidouji-

-Sí- contestaron, estaban muy felices con el regreso de sus amigos, a la hora de la salida se reunieron para hablar.

-Eriol, Meiling, Shaoran que bueno que hayan regresado- dijo Sakura muy contenta.

-Sí, bueno supongo que nosotros también- dijo Meiling.

-Por qué regresaron joven Li- pregunto Tomoyo.

-Bueno Meiling estuvo insistiendo en estudiar aquí- contesto.

-Y usted joven hiragizawa-

-Ah… yo bueno en tomoeda me siento muy a gusto- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ah también vinieron spinel sun y rubí moon- pregunto Sakura.

-Sí, ahora nakuru debe estar saliendo de la universidad y spinel debe estar jugando videojuegos- dijo él ingles.

-Genial porque no vamos a comer helado para celebrar-

-Me parece bien- dijo Meiling- pero… ahora que recuerdo Daidouji y Hiragizawa me prometieron que me explicarían la tarea, por qué no se adelantan ustedes- dijo la chica.

-Ah… seguros que no tardaran- pregunto Shaoran.

-Seguros…- dijo Tomoyo-… ahora los alcanzamos- una vez que se fueron guardaron todo lo que habían sacado.

-Lo hicieron para darle un tiempo para hablar no Daidouji- pregunto Eriol.

-Bueno Hiragizawa, tenían que hablar- dijo Meiling.

-A usted no le afecta mucho o si joven Hiragizawa- pregunto Tomoyo.

-Po favor Tomoyo, puedes llamarme Eriol-

-Ah… tú también puedes llamarme Tomoyo- contesto feliz, Meiling sabía que ahí había gato encerrado.

-Y dime Sakura… como te fue en el tiempo en que no nos vimos-pregunto apenado Shaoran.

-Pues muy bien… pero… te… te extrañe…Shaoran- dijo muy sonrojada.

-Yo también- le contesto- Extrañaba tu alegría…- contesto, Sakura solo se sonrojo más.

-Ah… pues yo… pues yo… extrañaba hablar contigo-Shaoran se paro delante de ella y tomo su mano dejándole algo en ella y cerrando su mano con la otra, Sakura abrió su mano y vio un collar muy bonito donde había un osito parecido a kero.

-Es para ti… lo compre en Hong Kong- respondió muy sonrojado, Sakura sonrió y se acerco a él para darle un beso pero los interrumpieron.

-Chicos ya llegamos- contestaron, de la nada se sintió una presencia muy extraña que nadie había sentido jamás.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Sakura.

-De quien es esta presencia tan extraña- dijo Shaoran.

-Esta presencia me es conocida- comento Eriol.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Meiling, de pronto un rayo negro se estrello al lado de ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Sakura.

-No lo sé- dijo Shaoran.

-La presencia desapareció- dijo Eriol.

-Lo mejor será que regresemos a casa- sugirió Tomoyo.

Cada quien regreso a su casa pensativo por lo que paso, era raro, ya no había cartas clow que cazar y todas estaban convertidas a cartas Sakura, Eriol ya no hacía de las suyas pues su misión había terminado.

-Dices que el mocoso y la chiquilla regresaron- grito kero desesperado.

-Sí y también Eriol-

-Sí lo sé spick me reto en la tarde a un videojuego pero la chiquilla y el mocoso están aquí- seguía diciendo kero.

-Este sí, kero te decía que cuando íbamos caminando por un helado cuando sentimos una presencia muy extraña y de pronto un rayo cayó a nuestro lado- explico la castaña.

-Dices que cayó un rayo, que raro- decía el pequeño leoncito, de pronto se escucharon unos pasos.

-Monstruo papá salió a una excavación yuki y yo estudiaremos en su casa, peluche te encargo al monstruo- dijo toya (ya sabía todo sobre las cartas Sakura).

-Hermano… no me llames monstruo- grito Sakura enojada.

-Es muy extraño amo Eriol- decía spinel.

-Eriol a caso será ella-dijo nakuru.

-No lo sé… cuando el mago clow hablo con ella dijo algo muy importante pero… no tengo todo claro solo sé que su reencarnación anda en algún lado- comento.

-Y cuando cree que vaya a venir amo- pregunto aquel gatito.

-No lo sé espinel pero algo me dice que está más cerca de lo que creemos y junto a ella las demás reencarnaciones-

-Quieres decir que tu y ella no son las únicas reencarnaciones- pregunto nakuru.

-Así es-

-Esto no me gusta nada Meiling…ese ataque no fue normal- comento Shaoran.

-Mm… losé Shaoran- decía mientras miraba televisión.

-Hay que encontrar alguna explicación- dijo mientras caminaba dando vueltas e interfiriendo la vista de Meiling entre el televisor y ella.

-Uy ojala y le ardieran los zapatos para que parara de caminar- pensó con enojo.

-Ay… ay… arde…. Arde- gritaba Shaoran.

-Joven Shaoran ¿qué pasa?-pregunto wei.

-¿Qué te pasa Shaoran?- pregunto Meiling.

-Ay fuego en mis pies- dijo quitándose los zapatos, al momento de quitárselos los zapatos se derritieron.

-¿Qué fue eso?- los tres se quedaron pasmados como era posible, Meiling por un instante pensó que tendría que ver con ella pero era imposible así que descarto la idea.

-Srta. Tomoyo se siente bien- pregunto una de las empleadas.

-Sí- contesto pero después se puso a pensar- sentí como una energía cercana me invadía en ese momento- pensó mientras recordaba lo que paso esa tarde.

Continuara…


	2. yura y merilia

Capitulo 2: Yura y Merilia.

Al día siguiente Sakura caminaba hacía la escuela junto con Tomoyo, en eso oye que le gritan.

-Sakura- grito Shaoran.

-Ah… Shaoran, Meiling… ¿son zapatos nuevos?- pregunto la chica.

-Ah sí los otros se derritieron, literalmente- contesto.

-¿Se derritieron?- pregunto confundida.

-Lo que Shaoran quiere decir es que cuando se los quito luego de dar varias vueltas frente a mí se derritieron por si solos como si les prendieran fuego- explico Meiling.

-Hola- dijo un chico.

-Ah… joven Eriol ¿qué…hace aquí?- pregunto Tomoyo.

-Pues buscaba a mi pequeño pariente y bueno pensé que estaría contigo-

-Ah-

Se fueron directo al instituto de la escuela y pasaron el día normal y al salir hablaron de dicho tema.

-Bueno ayer estuve pensando mucho en lo que paso- dijo Shaoran.

-Nosotros igual- dijo Sakura.

-Hola Srta. ¿Usted es Sakura Kinomoto?- pregunto uno de los jóvenes parados detrás de ellos.

-Eh sí ¿quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto.

-Yo soy Fu y el es mi hermano yu yang- contesto.

-Y que se les ofrece- pregunto Shaoran un poco enojado.

-Nada solo queríamos conocerla somos de china- dijo viendo intensamente a Eriol y él respondiéndole la mirada.

-Se sienten bien- pregunto Meiling.

-Claro que sí Srta. Li- dijo Fu.

-Oh…bueno en ese caso mucho gusto- dijo Tomoyo.

-Ah… Srta. Daidouji encantado- dijo Yu.

-Bueno tenemos que irnos adiós- dijo Eriol.

Una vez que se fueron, los hermanos revelaron su forma de ser- Son ellos- dijo Fu.

-Viste a Tomoyo… muy linda… que ironía con clow ¿no?... crees que ella venga pronto-

-Sí- respondió.

-¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?- pregunto Shaoran enojado.

-No lo sé- dijo Sakura- Miren una nueva tienda- nn

-Qué tal si entramos… y así se les pasa ese repentino coraje- comento Tomoyo.

-¿Coraje?, ¿cuál coraje?- preguntaron los dos.

-Es que no se nota que están enojados- comento Meiling, entraron a la tienda donde dos jovencitas las atendieron.

-Buenas tardes- dijeron-… mi nombre es himeko y ella es etsuko, en que podemos ayudarles-

-Solo estamos viendo - dijo Meiling ñn, de pronto vio un anillo de color rojo en forma de llama, sentía que una voz proveniente del anillo la llamaba, le decía: _Meiling, ven te estoy esperando_. Ella se acerco sin darse cuenta y tomo el anillo.

-Tienes un buen gusto- dijo una de las jóvenes.

-Ah…- dijo despertando.

-Ese anillo es muy hermoso lo compraras- pregunto Sakura.

-Eh…supongo- dijo algo confundida- sentí como si me llamaran- pensó.

-Aquí tiene, vuelvan pronto- dijeron mientras los veían salir de la tienda.

-La llamo- comento Himeko.

-Sí, crees que hayan encontrado a kimera y aris- pregunto Etsuko.

-No lo sé pero clow tiene el mismo carácter-

Cada quien llego a su casa en eso esa extraña sensación volvió a sentirse pero esta vez era diferente.

-Esta presencia es diferente- dijo Eriol levantándose de su sillón-

-Otra vez- dijo Shaoran mientras entrenaba con Meiling.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la chica, Meiling sintió como algo se apoderaba de su ser- ¿Qué es esta sensación?- pensó.

-Kero lo sientes- pregunto Sakura.

-Esta presencia-pensó kero.

-_Tomoyo, Tomoyo ven, soy yo recuérdame_- decía la voz que atraía a Tomoyo hasta el sótano de su casa.

-Recordar quién eres- alcanzo a decir, abrió un antiguo estuche de joyas donde encontró un con collar con una llave como dije, que en la parte superior tenía una ola de color verde-mar, al siguiente día en la mañana era un sábado y todos fueron a casa de Sakura.

-Sintieron la presencia de anoche- pregunto Eriol.

-Sí- respondieron los otros dos.

-Hay algo diferente con ella era más pura no como la anterior- comento Sakura.

-Todavía no identifican de quien es la presencia-pregunto spinel.

-Hay una posible spick, y Eriol lo sabe- comento kero bajando las escaleras.

-Eriol tu sabes que pasa- pregunto Shaoran.

-Algo así, tengo un presentimiento de que la primera presencia que sentimos sea yura y la segunda sea merilia- respondió serio.

-¿Quiénes son Yura y Merilia?- pregunto Tomoyo.

-Ya he escuchado de ellas…- dijo Shaoran-… Yura maestra hechicera y Merilia maga del agua una de los 7 magos superiores- explico Shaoran.

-Es cierto los demás magos son akora maga del fuego, Aris mago del viento, Kimera mago de la tierra, yuna y luna magas de la luz y oscuridad- explico Sakura.

-Son 6 quien es el séptimo- pregunto Meiling.

-Reed Clow- contesto spinel, Eriol volteo a ver a Tomoyo y vio que tenía un collar.

-Tomoyo… ese collar de donde lo sacaste- pregunto.

-Ah este no lo sé ayer me sentí muy extraña y cuando volví en sí ya lo tenía supongo que mi madre me lo habrá obsequiado- dijo la chica, en eso se escucha una explosión todos salieron a ver qué era lo que había pasado, delante de ellos una joven de cabellos negros y ojos color miel salió vistiendo un vestido negro con guantes hasta las muñecas igualmente negros.

-Ah…-

-Gusto en conocerlos- dijo la joven.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Shaoran mientras kero y spinel se transformaban a su verdadera identidad.

-Es que no sabes quién soy ó ya no me recuerdas Clow-respondió.

-¿Recordarte?-

-Reencarnación de Clow, morirás y ni Merilia estará- dijo mientras lanzaba una bola de energía.

-Sakura, Shaoran- dijo Eriol viéndolos y ellos solo asintieron mientras Tomoyo y Meiling retrocedían.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡libérate!- de este modo Sakura saco su báculo y Shaoran saco su espada.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol quien acepto la misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!- Eriol no se quedo atrás y también saco el gran báculo perteneciente al mago Clow.

-Ja… con esos poderes no me dañaran-

-¡Fuego!- dijo Sakura mientras usaba el poder de su carta para atacar a la joven pero esta la evadió y le regreso su ataque dando en el blanco.

-Sakura estas bien- pregunto Shaoran.

-Sí, eso creo-

-Dios del trueno ven- Shaoran también la ataco dándole, lo que hizo que se enojara.

-Pequeño descendiente de clow, niebla oscura- grito y le mando una niebla que lo envolvía ahogándolo.

Continuara…


	3. el libro de los 7 magos

Capitulo 3: El libro de los 7 magos.

-Eriol ayúdalo- grito Tomoyo viendo como a Shaoran le empezaba a faltar el aire, Eriol movió su báculo haciendo una ventisca de aire que se llevo la niebla asfixiante.

-Clow es que ya no me recuerdas- le dijo aquella joven a sus espaldas.

-Daidouji hay que hacer algo- dijo Meiling.

-Pero que…- dijo mientras miraba a aquella joven; Tomoyo se sentía bastante rara con solo verla, esa escena le parecía familiar, de pronto se sintió la misma presencia.

-Ah… esa presencia… Merilia- dijo la joven.

-Merilia- comento Eriol buscándola con la vista.

-Merilia soy yo tu vieja amiga Yura- comento buscándola.

-Yura la maestra hechicera esta aquí- dijo Shaoran que estaba al lado de Sakura.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto con miedo, entonces Yura empezó a acercarse a cada uno de ellos.

-Ah- Tomoyo se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-Tomoyo te sientes bien- pregunto Sakura.

-Vaya sabes esconderte pero te encontrare y junto a ti estarán los 5 magos faltantes- dijo y se desvaneció en el aire sin dejar rastro de ella.

-Tomoyo…- dijo Eriol y puso su mano sobre su hombro, entonces tuvo una visión del pasado.

_-Merilia ¿segura de lo que vas a hacer?- pregunto Reed Clow._

_-Si segura, aunque no quiero que le digas a los demás, solo necesito hablar con ella- contesto._

_-Te matara si te ve, que hare si te vas, mi reencarnación tiene una misión pero…-_

_-Clow, estaré bien… recuerda que todos reencarnaremos para cumplir una misión, tal vez nos reencontremos- dijo._

La visión se hizo borrosa a partir de ahí y Eriol volvió al mundo real algo espantado.

-¿Qué le pasa amo Eriol?- pregunto spinel.

-Nada…-

-Sakurita estas bien- pregunto kero volviendo a su identidad falsa igual que spinel.

-Sí kero estoy bien, pero, es muy fuerte no podremos derrotarla- comento.

-Tal vez haya una forma…- dijo Shaoran.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Meiling.

-Ahora es una corazonada… tendremos que pedirle algún consejo a Yue- respondió.

Volvieron a dentro; kero llamo a Yue, este llego y rápidamente le pidieron consejo sobre lo acontecido.

-Yura apareció otra vez… pensé que los 7 magos la habían aprisionado- dijo Yue.

-Y así fue supongo que el sello del mago Clow se abra roto- comento Eriol.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto kero.

-Lo más conveniente es que vean los antiguos libros de esa época- respondió el guardián lunar.

-Los antiguos libros están en un pasadizo secreto de nuestra casa- comento spinel.

-Entonces vamos mañana a casa de Hiragizawa y listo- dijo Meiling.

-Creo que yo ya he cumplido y toya me encargo que te quedaras a salvo- dijo y se fue.

-Bueno ya es tarde supongo que me tengo que ir- dijo Tomoyo.

-Entonces te acompaño- dijo Sakura.

-No puedes, es muy tarde- sentencio Shaoran.

-En ese caso yo puedo acompañarte- comento Eriol.

-No… no es necesario- contesto.

-Vamos Daidouji así tendrás a alguien con quien conversar- dijo Meiling guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno… está bien- contesto, en el camino de regreso iban muy callados y spinel iba durmiendo en los brazos de Eriol hasta que Tomoyo decidió romper el hielo.

-Y… Eriol… según tus recuerdos como era Merilia- pregunto Tomoyo.

-Ah… bueno… ella era muy linda de cabello negro y ojos azules… y… bueno la carta agua se hizo especialmente para ella- contesto.

-Y la carta luz y oscuridad especialmente para Yuna y Luna- dedujo la chica de ojos amatistas.

-Sí… eres muy brillante… el mago Clow hizo 6 cartas especialmente para sus amigos… para Akora la carta fuego, para Aris la carta viento y para kimera la carta tierra-

-Mm… interesante- contesto y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino donde en la puerta estaba la madre de Tomoyo, por suerte era de noche y no noto a spinel.

-Hija estas bien, ya es tarde y pensé que te venias sola- dijo Sonomi.

-Tranquila Sra. Daidouji, yo personalmente acompañe a Tomoyo- contesto Eriol cortésmente.

-Ah… muchas gracias joven…-

-Hiragizawa… Eriol Hiragizawa- contesto.

-Muchas gracias joven Hiragizawa- respondió Sonomi, entraron despidiéndose de Eriol, Pasado el día siguiente se preparaban para ir a la mansión de Eriol.

-Que pasa Eriol te noto algo pensativo- dijo Nakuru.

-Lo que pasa es que ayer finalmente apareció Yura, en la batalla se sintió la presencia de Merilia-

-Merilia mm… significa que ella estaba cerca- comento Nakuru.

-¿Pero quién?- pregunto spinel.

Entonces se escucho que tocaron la puerta:

-Son ellos- comento spinel.

-Ve a atender Nakuru, tengo que revisar algo- contesto Eriol.

-Buenos días akizuki- dijo Sakura.

-Ah… Sakura que linda estas, pasen Eriol está en la biblioteca- dijo la chica.

-Mm… segura que Hiragizawa tiene esos libros- pregunto Shaoran.

-Claro y con esa información sabremos cómo parar a Yura- respondió.

-¿Dónde está Meiling y Tomoyo?- pregunto spinel.

-Tomoyo dijo que vendría sola- comento kero.

-Meiling salió de la casa muy temprano, no dijo a donde iba- dijo Shaoran.

-Daidouji, tengo un problema- comento Meiling preocupada llegando a la mitad del camino.

-Yo también- dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Qué problema tienes?-

-Yo… siento las presencias de las que Sakura habla y…ciento como si este collar me hablara- explico algo alterada.

-Hay veces que pienso en fuego y se hace realidad… pero también la primera vez que vi este anillo sentí como si me llamaran- dijo Meiling.

En la mansión Hiragizawa:

-Ya no podemos seguir esperándolas… hay que ir a la biblioteca- sugirió Shaoran.

-Muy bien síganme- dijo Eriol abriéndoles el paso, de tras de una biblioteca se abrió un pasadizo secreto que los llevo a una bóveda donde se encontraban viejos libros.

-spinel busca el libro de los 7 magos-

-Mm… hay muchos libros viejos- comento kero.

-Aquí esta amo Eriol- dijo spinel mientras le daba un libro café oscuro algo desgastado por el tiempo que decía "Los 7 magos"

-Mira…- dijo Sakura viendo una imagen de los magos y leyendo un pequeño texto-… cuando los magos se unen con los báculos y recitan las palabras correctas para combatir la maldad, tanto los elementos de la luz como de la oscuridad estarán en balance-

-Quiere decir que debemos encontrar a los 6 magos faltantes- comento Eriol-…para invocar a Akora maga del fuego… exilir… a fogor… que el fuego que invoque de a conocer a la reencarnación de Akora-

-Aaa… Daidouji ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Meiling ya que empezó a brillar junto con su anillo.

-No lo sé- dijo algo alterada.

Continuara…


	4. los 7 magos juntos

Capitulo 4: Los 7 magos juntos.

-Me parece que debemos regresar y ver el libro donde hay más luz-comento Eriol.

Subieron hasta la sala principal de la mansión y de pronto tocaron con insistencia la puerta.

-Chicos… chicos- gritaba Tomoyo.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?- pregunto kero.

-Es Meiling… ella… ella esta brillando- dijo muy preocupada.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron y se apresuraron a correr donde estaba con el libro en manos de Sakura.

-Aaa…- gritaba Meiling, estaba muy asustada.

-¿Qué es eso?- Meiling transformo toda su ropa apareció un vestido que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, el vestido tenia los colores que conformaban el fuego y en su cabello aparecieron llamas que no la dañaban, más bien adornaban su cabello.

-¿Qué… qué me paso?- pregunto viendo el traje que tenía.

-Ah… la presencia es más intensa- dijo Shaoran-¿Meiling eres tú? La presencia es tuya-

-¿Yo?- dijo sorprendida.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices la energía es más intensa cerca de ti- comento Sakura.

-Eso significa que Meiling es… Akora- dijo spinel.

-¿Qué?- gritaron todos.

-Meiling… ¿Akora?- comento Sakura algo interesada.

-Entonces…- dijo Tomoyo-… lo que sentiste en la tienda y… lo del fuego eran señales no-

-¿Señales por qué no me dijiste nada?- regaño Shaoran.

-Lo siento pensé que no eran tan importantes- dijo apenada.

-Vaya vaya la chiquilla resulto ser la maga Akora… seguramente se confundió- se burlo kero.

-A quien le dices chiquilla- contesto enojada Meiling.

-El libro nos ayudara a encontrar a los demás magos- comento Eriol.

-Supongo que para encontrar a luz y oscuridad tenemos que esperar hasta la noche- dijo spinel.

-Ay no… la noche- se quejo Sakura muy aterrada.

-No te preocupes… te acompañare- comento Shaoran.

-Ay mocoso aléjate de mi Sakurita- regaño kero.

-Gracias… Shaoran- dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-Nos vemos aquí en la noche… ah Sakura tengo un traje que te quedara divino- comento Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo… jamás cambiaras- comento Eriol.

-Ah pues no tiene nada de malo joven Eriol-

Se fueron caminando, Tomoyo le dijo a su madre que dormiría en casa de Sakura junto con Meiling y Shaoran se quedo en casa de Eriol.

-Tomoyo… Tomoyo…- decía Sakura que estaba parada mientras Tomoyo arreglaba el traje de Sakura que era un vestido de maga muy hermoso de color azul y en las puntas del vestido color rosa.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué pasa?- dijo despertando del trance.

-Has estado muy pensativa Daidouji- comento Meiling alzando su ceja.

-Es cierto la chiquilla tiene razón has estado así desde que nos fuimos de casa de Eriol- dijo kero.

-Ah…- Tomoyo enrojeció un poco.

-Ay a Daidouji le gusta Hiragizawa ¿no es cierto?- dijo Meiling muy contenta mientras le daba unos pequeños golpecitos con el codo.

-¿Qué?... pero como- decía Sakura, que no entendía como pudo pasar.

-Ay Sakura… yo lo note desde que Hiragizawa la dejo llamarle por su nombre- respondió.

-Se equivocan- dijo Tomoyo-… no es que me guste… es que…-

-Pobre Tomoyo, la atraparon igual que a mi Sakurita, bueno al menos no es un mocoso- dijo kero.

-Kero- regaño Sakura.

-Vamos Daidouji puedes confiar en nosotras- Comento Meiling.

-Bueno está bien… todo empezó cuando nos despedimos de Eriol en el aeropuerto rumbo a Inglaterra…- dijo Tomoyo.

_-Que tenga un buen viaje joven Hiragizawa- dijo la chica de ojos amatistas._

_-Gracias Srta. Daidouji, cuide de Sakura…y cuídese, lamento haberle ocasionado problemas a usted y a Sakura- dijo algo apenado._

_-No, si era para ayudar a Sakura…lo entiendo, no tiene porque disculparse- contesto con una sonrisa._

_-Bueno ha llegado la hora de irme- dijo y en un acto Eriol tomo la mano de Tomoyo y le dio un beso de despedida-gracias por entenderlo –_

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Eriol.

-Enserio… ¿te gusta Tomoyo?- pregunto Shaoran.

-Eh… yo…- trato de decir.

-Ay Eriol… cuando te decides y me das una cuñadita- dijo Nakuru abrazándolo efusivamente.

-Nakuru ya deja al amo Eriol- regaño spinel.

-No es mi culpa que no se decida además Tomoyo es muy linda- comento sonriente y feliz.

-Eriol di algo al respecto…- dijo Shaoran.

-Mm… creo… creo que sí me gusta…pero mi destino es encontrarme con Merilia y cuando nos encontremos tendré que decirle adiós- dijo Eriol.

-Eriol Hiragizawa… no porque Reed Clow quisiera a Merilia… tienes que quererla tu también- dijo Shaoran.

-Pero…-

-Es cierto amo Eriol... usted también tiene que ser feliz- comento spinel.

-Yo… solo…-

-Eriol… ya es hora…- dijo Nakuru.

-Muy bien vamos... spinel trae el libro-

-Vamos Tomoyo tienes que decírselo- dijo Meiling.

-No lo sé… tengo algo de miedo y… si dice que no siente…-

-Hola chicas… de que hablaban- comento Shaoran al ver sus caras de sorpresa.

-Ah… de nada Shaoran- contesto Sakura.

-Bueno… listas- pregunto el ambarino.

-Sí… comencemos- comento Meiling, de pronto se sintieron 4 presencias conocidas para Eriol y Meiling pero para una persona más ahí también.

-Han buscado bien a Akora- dijo el joven ahí.

-Es la primera vez que la veo con su traje desde la última batalla contra Yura- comento el otro.

-Ah…Yang que haces aquí- pregunto Sakura.

-Lo mismo que nosotras- dijeron un par de jovencitas- es que no recuerdas a unas viejas amigas Clow-

-Yuna y Luna las magas de luz y oscuridad- dijo sorprendido.

-¿Cómo… cómo es que ustedes son los magos faltantes?- pregunto Meiling.

-Nosotros nos enteramos por sueños y visiones como clow- contesto Etsuko.

-¿Pero…y Merilia?- pregunto Sakura.

-Debe estar con ustedes- dijeron kero y spinel.

-Mm… Merilia está más cerca de lo que creen- dijo Yu.

-Pero donde- pregunto Shaoran.

-Lee el libro clow- dijo Fu.

-Exilir… caurelum…aguas que han sido aprisionadas desde la muerte de Merilia sean libres y den a mostrar a su reencarnación que ayudara al balance de la luz y oscuridad- leyó y un resplandor ilumino a Tomoyo envolviéndola y cambiando su ropa, haciendo brillar su collar, al tiempo que la luz se apago Tomoyo apareció con un vestido de color azul oscuro hasta las rodillas y una ola como su collar adornaba su cabello.

-Tú- dijeron sorprendidos.

-No puede ser que Tomoyo sea Merilia- dijo kero.

-Tomoyo Daidouji… Merilia- dijo sorprendido Eriol.

-No… no sé qué decir…yo…-

-Sabía que la maga de agua estaba cerca en la última batalla-dijo Yura apareciendo.

-Ah… Yura- dijo Himeko.

-Jajá… creyeron que no volvería… me apoderare de este mundo y de sus poderes una forma de pagar tantos años de encierro- dijo furiosa.

-Porque lo haces Yura- pregunto Sakura.

-Sucesora de las cartas clow… Sakura kinomoto, como te sentirías si el ser qué más quieres no te corresponda como clow lo hizo conmigo- dijo muy seria.

Continuara…


	5. el ritual de los magos

Capitulo 5: El ritual de los magos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo algo confundida.

-Reed Clow… en el pasado fue un hombre maravilloso del que me enamore perdidamente pero… Merilia… cometiste un error al ponerte en medio- grito apuntando hacia Tomoyo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Tomoyo que no sabía nada de su vida pasada.

-Es cierto que el mago clow estuvo enamorado de Merilia… cuando ella murió en la batalla que tú le declaraste sin razón aparente… clow sintió una enorme tristeza pero no lo detuvo en su vida, sabía que se encontraría con ella- dijo Eriol.

-Grave error al enamorarte de ella- grito furiosa.

-Kero contacta a Yue- dijo Sakura.

-Tú has lo mismo spinel- comento Eriol mientras estos volvían a su verdadera identidad.

-Mm… veo que tienes nuevos guardianes… kerberos y Yue no fueron suficientes- pregunto con hipocresía.

-No es de tu importancia- grito Shaoran, en ese momento llegaron Yue, Rubí moon y Toya.

-Sakura- grito Toya.

-Hermano ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sakura.

-Vaya pequeña Card Captor… eres de muy buena familia bueno lastima…- levanto sus manos e hizo que su padre y su hermano aparecieran al lado de ella inconscientes.

-Déjalos en paz- grito Sakura.

-Ninguno puede moverse en este instante harán lo que yo diga…- dijo poniéndoles un hechizo de inmovilidad y paso al lado de Rubí moon y spinel sun-… vaya clow hiciste un buen trabajo… el pequeño gatito hecho una pantera con alas de mariposa y la humana convertida casi en un hada de trajes rosas y azules-

Eriol solo tenía una cara sería, se sentía sorprendido cuando descubrió que Tomoyo era Merilia y también estaba enojado porque no podía hacer nada para deshacer el conjuro y ayudar a sus amigos.

-Y kerberos el osito de peluche hecho un gran león con alas de pájaro igual que el gran Yue- decía bastante interesada-… veamos pequeños descendientes de clow… la sucesora y el pariente…tienen un gran poder-

-No te acerques a Sakura- dijo muy enfadado Shaoran.

-Vaya el amor… déjenme decirles que no durara para siempre…-

-No podemos seguir así… tengo que hacer algo-decía Meiling.

-Ay, si puedo alcanzar mi llave- dijo Eriol haciendo un esfuerzo por alcanzar la llave de su cuello.

-No te preocupes Eriol… yo si puedo alcanzar mi báculo- dijo Etsuko-… anillo místico, guardas para mí los poderes ocultos de la luz… ¡LIBERATE!- dijo y el hechizo hecho por Yura se desvaneció cuando iba a acercarse a Yu.

-Llave mística, hecha para Aris mago del viento, cumple el pacto que me une a ti... ¡LIBERATE!... ventisca mortal- lanzo su ataque directo a Yura que la mando a hacia el cielo.

-Tomoyo, Meiling… si realmente son Akora y Merilia demuéstrenlo y saquen los báculos- grito Fu.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron confundida y todos convocaron sus llaves y anillos menos Tomoyo y Meiling.

-Meiling, ay que hacerlo, no tenemos opción- dijo Tomoyo.

-Pero como lo haremos jamás lo hemos hecho- dijo consternada.

-Aaa… vea de cado… ven a mí bestia inmortal- recitaba Yura, Eriol uso todos sus poderes contra Yura tratando de dañarla, Sakura uso su carta pelea para combatir contra Yura, la bestia inmortal se presento para servir a su ama intentando atacarlos.

-Todos acérquense a mí- grito Sakura- ¡ESCUDO!- los defendió usando la carta escudo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto kero.

-Solo hay una forma… tienen que unir sus fuerzas como dice en el libro- comento spinel.

-Cierto…- dijeron los 7 se pusieron en circulo y Tomoyo y Meiling se concentraron para sacar su poder.

-Hay que intentarlo de lo contrario no los podremos ayudar...Llave mística… que has guardado tú poder, muéstrate ante Merilia, maga de agua… ¡LIBERATE!- saco su báculo.

-Anillo… hecho por los dioses del fuego que utilizo Akora… envuelve las llamas de la verdad… ¡LIBERATE!-

-Ve y destrúyelos bestia inútil- grito Yura, la bestia obedeció y ataco de nuevo esta vez todos lo evadieron.

-Llamas infernales- Meiling lanzo su ataque acompañado de un rayo combinado por spinel y kero, Rubí y Yue lanzaron sus flechas y sus cristales.

-Dios del fuego ven- grito Shaoran invocando los dioses de los elementos.

-Oscuras tinieblas vayan y acaben con ellos- Himeko también lanzo su ataque haciendo que la gran bestia caiga al suelo.

-Bestia inútil… niebla oscura- lanzo las tinieblas asfixiantes para que pudiera derrotarlos fácilmente.

-Yu…ataque combinado- dijo himeko.

-Ventisca mortal-grito Yu.

-Oscuridad eterna- grito Himeko y los ataques se combinaron luchando contra la niebla oscura de Yura.

-Sakura… hagan el ritual ya… yo me encargare de Toya y tu padre- dijo Yue.

-Yo también te ayudare- comento Rubí moon.

-Sí…chicos hagan el ritual ya- les grito Sakura y los demás se rodearon en circulo como al principio… alzaron el báculo y recitaron el hechizo pero cuando iban a comenzar la luz que destellaba se apago.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto kero.

-No lo sé- dijo Eriol.

-Vuelvan a intentarlo- grito Shaoran mientras peleaba contra Yura- dios del trueno ven- lo intentaron de nuevo pero tampoco funciono.

-Nuestros poderes no son suficientes- dijo Fu.

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Meiling.

-Sakura… ella también tiene parte de la magia de clow- dijo Tomoyo.

-Sakura te necesitamos- grito Etsuko.

-¿Qué?, pero no soy una de los 7- dijo con temor.

-Pero eres maga... con tu ayuda la podremos vencer- comento Himeko, volvieron a sus posiciones ahora con Sakura en el centro y empezaron extendiendo sus manos con sus báculos en ellas.

-Anillos y llaves a disposición de los magos de los elementos, mostrad el poder oculto ante nosotros las reencarnaciones de sus dueños…- recitaron.

-No… rayos- Yura lanzo sus rayos pero un escudo apareció evitando que interrumpieran su conjuro, en ese momento Shaoran la ataco con un rayo electrico que casi la dejo inmovil y cayo al piso sin poder hacer nada para detener el ritual.

-…dejarnos ved su poder e iluminarlo en la oscuridad- terminaron de hablar y los rayos se juntaron en el báculo de Sakura dándole justo a Yura y dejando libres a Toya y el padre de Sakura, fueron ayudados por los guardianes lunares aun inconscientes.

-Aaa… volveré- grito y poco a poco era arrastrada a la nada y en un acto se aferro a Tomoyo atrayéndola al portal a ella también.

-Suéltame- grito Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo- grito Sakura que estaba por ir a buscarla pero kero y spinel se lo impidieron.

-No Sakura puedes hacer el portal inestable… tres personas las arrastraría en unos segundos- dijeron.

-Pero entonces que haremos con Tomoyo- dijo preocupada Rubí moon.

-Suéltala- grito Eriol.

-¿Por qué clow?, acaso ella te gusta o es porque se parece a Merilia… solo mírala su cabello es igual al de ella – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, Tomoyo Daidouji me gusta… pero no porque sea como Merilia… es porque es como es- anuncio, Tomoyo quedo paralizada con esa confesión.

-Lástima que ya no la veraz-dijo y el portal empezó a arrastrarlas.

-Ah… Sakura tengo una idea… usa la carta escudo en Tomoyo- dijo bajo Yu.

-Sí… ¡escudo!- Sakura acato las ordenes de Yu y lanzo su carta a cumplir su trabajo.

-Viento huracán- el viento hizo que Yura soltara a Tomoyo pero sin que le afectara a ella… el portal se llevo a Yura y cuando el portal se cerró, exploto justo detrás de ella, Eriol fue rápido y la cubrió para que no se también uso a escudo y Shaoran y Yu protegieron a los demás de la explosión con el viento.

Continuara…


	6. recuerdos y peleas

Capitulo 6: Peleas y Recuerdos.

La explosión abarco toda el área donde ellos estaban, cuando todo termino regresaron a casa ya todos muy tranquilos al día siguiente en lunes caminaban hacía la escuela Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Vamos Tomoyo, ha pasado una semana desde que Eriol volvió y cuando lo hace resulta que también está enamorado de ti… díselo- dijo Sakura con voz insistente y a la vez triste.

-No lo sé… yo… tengo algo de miedo…-

-Yo también tuve mucho miedo cuando le dije a Shaoran que lo quería, ahora me toca a mí animarte- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-No creo… que Eriol vaya a…-

-No crees que vaya a que- pregunto Eriol que venía llegando por detrás.

-Aaa… Eriol… nos asustaste- dijo Sakura.

-Lo siento-

-Buenos días- grito Meiling que venía con Shaoran.

-Meiling… Shaoran… qué bueno que están aquí- dijo muy contenta, una vez que estuvieron ahí Meiling se dio cuenta de su situación y decidió actuar rápido.

-Sakura, Shaoran… no quieren llegar tarde o sí… vámonos… estoy segura de que Hiragizawa y Daidouji tienen mucho de qué hablar o ¿no?- dijo mientras se llevaba a los otros dos.

Una vez que se fueron Tomoyo empezó a sentirse muy nerviosa y sintió como sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse rojas, también noto algo que jamás habría creído ver, Eriol tenía sus mejillas rojas igual que ella.

-Bueno… y que es lo que no crees que vaya a hacer- pregunto con algo de pena.

-Ah… yo solo pensaba que…- las palabras no le salían a Tomoyo estaba algo asustada.

-Tomoyo… te… molesto lo que dije cuando Yura te tenía atrapada- pregunto con suavidad.

-Yo…- Tomoyo se quedo pensando y decidió que lo mejor era enfrentar ese miedo-… no… Eriol tu me… tu me gustas mucho- dijo al fin, Eriol sonrió y tomo su mano dándole un beso.

-Querida Tomoyo… quisiera que me hicieras el honor de estar a mi lado- pregunto con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Ella lo miro por un segundo y le contesto-Claro que sí- le contesto muy emocionada.

En clase, la profesora sosorei anunciaba una noticia que tenía muy contentos a todos.

-Pasen por favor- dijo la profesora y pasaron cuatro jóvenes-ellos son: Yu y Fu Yang vienen de china, y ellas son Etsuko Yuki y Himeko Mukeba-

-Espero que no llevemos bien- dijo Yu.

-Haber Yuki siéntese al lado de Daidouji, Mukeba atrás de sasaki, Yu Yang, atrás de Yuki y Fu yang al lado del joven Li- dijo la profesora.

-Sí-contestaron los cuatro y se fueron a sus nuevos lugares, en la oscura prisión que tenía aprisionada a Yura:

-Yura… ¿qué haces aquí?, se supone que deberías vengarte de lo que clow te hizo- dijo el joven ahí.

-Cállate… los 7 magos aparecieron… no podía hacer nada ante su ritual- grito furiosa.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser mi querida Yura? Sabes puedo ayudarte-le contesto.

-¿Cómo?, si tu siendo Shian el antiguo mago del fuego no pudiste hacer nada- dijo.

-He desarrollado mis poderes… para crear algo nuevo y no solo lo que tú piensas, podría ayudarte o podría dejarte aquí sola en tú oscura prisión… tú decides- le dijo al oído.

-¿Qué tienes para mí?- le contesto y este solo sonrió.

-¿Por qué se quedaron en el instituto?- pregunto Meiling.

-Akora… ahora tenemos que estar muy alertas, por si Yura intenta escapar- contesto Fu.

-Eh… sí pero podrías llamarme Meiling- comento con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Sí podríamos pero… los nombres les quedan- contesto Etsuko.

-Ah… si claro… aunque podrían hacer el intento- dijo Tomoyo.

-De cuerdo- respondió Yu.

-Bueno dejemos el tema de la magia y los hechizos de lado no creen- comento Shaoran.

-Sakura y como está tu papá y tu hermano- pregunto Tomoyo.

-Pues bien pero…-

-Sakura no lo digas…- dijo molesto el chico de ojos ámbar.

-¿Qué pasa Shaoran?- pregunto Himeko.

-Lo que paso es que…-

- flash back-

_-Sakura- dijo Toya levantándose._

_-Hermano ya no te preocupes… estamos bien- dijo mientras venía con té._

_-Sakura ¿qué paso?, solo recuerdo que estaba en el trabajo y… de pronto sentí sueño- explico el padre de Sakura._

_-Tranquilo papá…ya estás bien- contesto._

_-No se preocupe Sr. Kinomoto… no la deje sola- dijo Shaoran apareciendo._

_-Mocoso que haces aquí- grito Toya- peluche creí que la cuidabas-_

_-Hermano- regaño Sakura._

_-No es mi culpa… es culpa del mocoso que atrapo a mi Sakurita- dijo kero mientras Shaoran hacia una batalla de rayitos con kero y Toya._

-Shaoran… no le agradas al hermano de Sakura- comento Fu.

-Realmente no lo han visto peleando con él- dijo Eriol.

-Jajá…- rieron los demás.

-Así… pues… te tardaste en confesar lo enamorado que estabas de Tomoyo- dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Creo que… estamos… enojándonos- trato de remediar Etsuko, pero Eriol se puso serio.

-Mi querido pariente… al menos yo no necesite ayuda para hacerlo- dijo sonriendo.

-Shaoran… Hiragizawa… podemos calmarnos- insistía Meiling.

-Shaoran ya basta…- dijo Sakura.

-Yo nunca necesite ayuda- grito Shaoran.

-Así… no creerás que lo del ascensor descompuesto donde se quedaron atrapados fue un accidente o ¿sí?- contesto Eriol perdiendo la paciencia

-Eriol- regaño Tomoyo.

-Ay Eriol Hiragizawa… te hare pedazos- grito Shaoran.

-No tú me las pagaras-dijo bastante enojado y se fueron a un callejón donde Shaoran saco su espada y Eriol su báculo.

-Dios del viento ven- dijo llamando al dios.

-Pequeño descendiente…- comento Eriol mientras movía su báculo y se defendía.

-Relampagos- el ataque casi le da a shaoran de no ser porque hizo a tiempo un escudo protector

-Tomoyo…- dijo Sakura.

-Sí… estoy de acuerdo- contesto.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- preguntaron los demás.

-Canción- Sakura invoco a canción y empezó a cantar junto con Tomoyo.

**Kumo mani odoru hikari zonge ni furi sosogu kisetzu,**

**ima hajimaru… kake yoru tomo no koe ni furi mukeba soko ni itsumo kawaranu… egao soshite hizashi wa kagayaku.**

**Fuyu no ite tsuku michi wo yuku toki saige nai hamegashani iku no tasukerareta dorou kimi no you ni kimo no you ni fuui ki kureru hitode itai yo…**

Eriol y Shaoran se sintieron muy bien al oír esas voces, y detuvieron sus ataques, una vez que termino los dos reaccionaron.

-Guau… que linda voz Tomoyo- dijo Himeko.

-Gracias- contesto con una sonrisa.

-Ahora sí dejaran su tonta pelea- dijeron Fu y Yu.

-Supongo…- contestaron-… de verdad me tarde- pregunto Eriol mientras iba al lado de Tomoyo.

-Sí… enserio descompusiste el ascensor-pregunto Shaoran.

-Sí-

-Quiero que me hagas el minimo favr cambio de tu liberacion... sakura y shaoran seran un estorbo igual que clow... quitalos del camino yo me encargare de clow- le dijo Shian a Yura.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Continuara…


	7. Aris y Anala

Capitulo 7: Aris y Anala.

Era una tarde en que los chicos se habían reunido para salir pero sus muñecos no dejaban de pelear.

-No ya basta…-gritaba Sakura deteniendo a kero.

-Spinel… te dije que ya es suficiente- regaño Eriol.

-El empezó amo Eriol… quien dice que no soy bueno para el XR- grito Spinel.

-Yo lo digo… yo tengo la mejor puntuación y comete esto- dijo mientras le metía una menta de dulce en la boca.

-No kerberos- Eriol trato de detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué pasa Eriol?, que tiene que coma un dulce- pregunto Shaoran.

-Algo de lo que desgraciadamente tengo que ver- dijo con una mano en la frente.

-DULCES… quiero dulces… dulcecitos- decía spinel saltando de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué le pasa a la bola de pelos?- preguntaba Meiling.

-Kero porque le diste dulce- regaño Sakura.

-Perdón Sakura- dijo el pequeño león.

-¿Eriol qué le pasa a Spinel?- pregunto Tomoyo.

-Supuse que lo habrías hecho…- comento Fu.

-Ah… pues… spinel no puede comer dulces porque… se vuelve loco y quiere más en pocas palabras es com si se emborrachara o se hubiera vuelto loco- explico.

-Y que hacemos para tranquilizarlo- dijo Himeko.

-Tal vez si lo sostenemos por un tiempo- sugirió Yu.

-No spinel solo se calma si se duerme- comento Eriol.

-Como haremos para hacer que se duerma- dijo Shaoran.

-Normalmente… lo cargo y espero a que se duerma- dijo Eriol, así que trataron de atraparlo hasta que por fin cayó en manos de Eriol, solo que no se calmo.

-Spinel basta…- decía Eriol.

-DULCES MÁS DULCES-

-Déjame intentarlo- comento Tomoyo, mientras cargaba a spinel, que en un minuto se quedo dormido en brazos de Tomoyo.

-Guau… jamás había visto a spinel tan calmado- dijo Sakura.

-Ja… yo soy mejor en el videojuego- dijo kero.

-Bueno… tal parece que spinel encontró a otra persona más cómoda que Hiragizawa-Comento Meiling.

En ese momento empezó abrirse un portal, mientras tres jóvenes conversaban en casa.

-¿Y tu papá Toya?- pregunto Yukito.

-Se fue a una excavación otra vez y tardara una semana en volver- contesto.

-Pensé que tu padre era profesor- dijo Nakuru.

-Sí pero…- no pudo continuar porque Yukito se transformado en Yue y Nakuru en Rubí moon-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

-Es la presencia de Yura- contesto Rubí moon.

-Tememos que este cerca de Sakura y los demás- comento Yue.

-Voy con ustedes- dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento.

-No… podrían usarte para estar en contra con Sakura… nosotros no haremos cargo- dijo.

-Pero yo…

-Toya… nos haremos cargo no dejaremos que le pase nada a Sakura- dijo Rubí moon.

-Muy bien solo… cuídense- dijo antes de verlos irse volando-…solo espero que no ocurra nada malo- dijo.

-¿Cómo pudo salir de su prisión?- pregunto Rubí moon.

-No salió sola… alguien la ayudo- contesto Yue.

Mientras tanto en el lugar, el portal se abría muy cerca de Sakura y los demás.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Meiling mientras ponía sus brazos en su rostro protegiéndose.

-No lo sé- contesto Fu, en ese momento salió Yura del portal, tomando a Sakura y Tomoyo, con spinel en los brazos arrastrándolas hacia ella y cerrando el portal.

-Sakura…Tomoyo- gritaron, Shaoran cayendo mientras kero y Eriol trataban de seguirlas.

-Llegamos tarde- dijeron los guardianes lunares llegando.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Meiling mientras ayudaba a Shaoran a levantarse del suelo.

-Cálmense…- dijo Yue.

-Ese portal se llevo a Sakura y Tomoyo junto con spinel como quieren que nos calmemos- dijeron Shaoran y Eriol.

-Spick también está con ellas- pregunto Rubí moon.

-Sí… lo que no entiendo es cómo Yura escapo de su prisión y a qué lugar las llevo- dijo Etsuko.

-Tenemos que seguirlas, tengo una idea- dijo Yu.

-Tomoyo… Tomoyo… despierta- decía un pequeño gatito con alas azules.

-Sakura- dijo levantándose.

-Ella está bien pero aun está dormida- dijo spinel.

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo viendo para todos lados.

-No lo sé… pero este lugar concuerda con una descripción que me dijo el amo Eriol- comento volando hacia el regazo de Tomoyo.

-Ay… donde estamos- pregunto Sakura levantándose.

-Ah…Sakura ¿estás bien?-

-Eso creo… donde estamos…- dijo con una mano en su cabeza.

-No lo sé… lo último que recuerdo…- dijo Tomoyo tratando de recordar.

- flash back-

_-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Meiling mientras ponía sus brazos en su rostro protegiéndose._

_-No lo sé- contesto Fu, en ese momento salió Yura del portal, tomando a Sakura y Tomoyo, con spinel en los brazos arrastrándolas hacia ella y cerrando._

_-fin del flash back-_

-Solo recuerdo que yura nos arrastro hasta aquí- comento Sakura- ¿spinel?... ah ahora recuerdo que estábamos evitando que siguieras saltando-

-Perdón por mi estado- dijo el gatito apenado.

-No te preocupes… tenemos que salir-dijo Tomoyo.

Se ve a un chico de cabellos negros correr, seguido de tres guardianes y sus amigos siguiéndole sin saber a dónde.

-Yu… a donde vamos- grito Meiling.

-Ya verán… estoy seguro de que Aris tiene la respuesta- dijo mientras seguía corriendo.

-¿Aris?- dijeron los demás excepto Fu.

-¿Qué no Aris está muerto?- dijo Shaoran mientras se detenían frente a una casa grande como la de Sakura.

-Sí lo está… pero… está es una sorpresa que ustedes deben ver- comento Fu, los demás se miraron extrañados unos a otros mientras entraban a la casa.

-Aris… baja… te necesito- grito Yu.

-A sus órdenes amo- dijo una vocecita, y de las escaleras salió un leoncito con su melena, era de color blanco y con una mancha negra en el ojo derecho y punta de la cola con alas de dragón color negro.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto kero impresionado mientras volvía a su identidad falsa.

-Parece que… es un guardián solar- dijo Himeko.

-Tú lo creaste… Yu- pregunto Eriol.

-Sí… le puse aris en honor a mi vida pasada- dijo con los brazos cruzados mientras veía como su guardián se familiarizaba con el guardián del mago clow.

-Y el guardián lunar- pregunto Yue.

-Claro… lo olvide ella…-trato de decir y una chica de cabellos rubios bajo las escaleras.

-Yu… Fu… están aquí- dijo la chica.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntaron Meiling y Etsuko un poco desconfiadas.

-Ella… es Leyla Midoriko… la guardiana lunar… conocida como Anala- explico mientras la chica les regalaba una sonrisa.

Continuara…


	8. Viaje al nuevo mundo

Capitulo 8: Viaje al nuevo mundo.

-Anala y Aris… me sorprendes- comento Eriol- pero… son buenos guardianes-

Yu le sonrió- Regresen a su verdadera forma… Aris, Anala- ordeno Yu, ellos hicieron caso y apareció una joven de cabellos negros con alas de dragón igualmente negras y como ropa llevaba puesto un vestido hasta las pantorrillas, de un solo tirante de color blanco con toques azul bajo en la orilla de vestido, el pequeño león se hizo tan grande que parecía un tigre de véngala con sus alas de dragón, su melena y dos manchas que lo acompañaban junto con un collar en el cuello con la forma de un tornado que extendía una armadura hasta su pecho.

-Yu me ha hablado mucho de ustedes- dijo Anala a los guardianes lunares.

-Gusto en conocerte… soy Yue- dijo serio y calmado.

-Mi nombre es Rubí moon- le dijo a joven.

-Soy Anala- les contesto.

-Así que esta es tu verdadera forma- dijo kero.

-Sí… y tu nombre en realidad es kero- pregunto el tigre blanco.

-No… este… es kerberos… pero Sakura me dice kero- dijo con una gotita.

-No me lo espere de ti mago del viento- comento Himeko.

-A veces tienes que guardar muy bien lo que quieres- comento mientras observaba a sus guardianes.

-Muy bien basta de presentaciones… Aris puedes encontrar a Merilia y Sakura- pregunto Fu.

-A sus órdenes amo…- contesto y sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

-¿Puede buscar a las personas?- pregunto impresionada Meiling.

-Sí… aun no sé como obtuvo ese poder… pero lo hace-dijo Fu.

-Ya sé donde se encuentran… están en un reino… están en…-

-Vaya… vaya por qué tan solas mis queridas invitadas- pregunto Yura.

-Yura a donde nos trajiste- grito Sakura.

-Bienvenidas a Farela- contesto.

-¿Farela?- dijeron extrañadas.

-El reino del antiguo mago del fuego antes de akora- dijo spinel.

-Correcto pequeño spinel… mi querido clow te enseño muy bien- comento.

-Deja de llamarlo mi querido clow- dijo Tomoyo muy seria.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto algo molesta.

-Lo que escuchaste Yura- volvió a decir.

-Y por qué no… acaso la reencarnación de merilia también se enamoro de clow- reto muy enojada.

-Eriol no es clow… ni yo tampoco soy Merilia- contesto con la misma firmeza.

-Tomoyo-pensó spinel ya que nadie excepto él y Rubí moon se había tomado tanta molestia en defender a Eriol.

-Ay… es lo mismo con las segundas vidas siempre dicen que solo conservan los recuerdos- dijo Yura con sarcasmo- pero sabes que… yo también estoy enamorada de clow y si no me quiere… no querrá a nadie, de todos modos me enviaron a acabar con Sakura y Shaoran, aunque me prohibieron acercarme a ti Merilia, cuidate-

-Farela… es posible llegar ahí- pregunto Rubí moon.

-No, solo Shian sabe cómo llegar-dijo Etsuko.

-¿Quién… es Shian?- pregunto Meiling.

-Él ocupo tu lugar como mago del fuego pero después de descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones lo echamos y entonces apareció Akora- explico Himeko.

-Hay una posibilidad de transportarnos ahí Ari- pregunto Anala.

-No me llames Ari… ya te dije que me llamo Aris- regaño el tigre.

-Hay que tierno… me recuerda a spick- dijo Rubí moon, aunque no parezca nuestro gatito lo escucho.

-Alguien me dijo spick- comento spinel volando de los brazos de Tomoyo.

-No te molestes en buscar guardián solar- comento un joven de la misma edad que Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Merilia…¿qué haces aquí?... Yura, te dije que trajeras a Sakura y Shaoran- contesto enojado-...pero no importa... te vez aun más hermosa de lo que recuerdo- comento.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Sakura.

-Con ustedes invitadas el rey Shian de Farela, mago del fuego- dijo Yura.

-¿Shian?... como es que aun sigues aquí- dijo Sakura.

-Sucesora de las cartas clow…veras encontré un hechizo que puede hacerte rejuvenecer y espere pacientemente a que llegara este momento… pero por favor no se queden ahí… síganme- dijo con un sonrisa.

-De ninguna manera- intuyo Tomoyo.

-Ah… Merilia tan retraída como siempre… eso es algo que me gusto siempre de ti… nunca pude decirte lo enamorado que estoy de ti… aunque seamos de elementos opuestos- dijo acercándose a ella.

-Lo enamorado que estas- pregunto confundida.

-Sí… hace muchos años clow te alejo de mí… no se repetirá- le contesto tratando de besarla, pero spinel reacciono.

-Apartate Shian… Tomoyo está con el amo Eriol- regaño el pequeño gatito.

-¿Acaso eres el guardián de Merilia?- pregunto un poco interesado.

-Soy el guardián solar… del amo Eriol- contesto.

-Así… que nuevos guardianes… y Eriol debe ser el nuevo nombre de clow… ya veremos quién gana el amor de la bellísima Merilia- dijo y ordeno a sus guardias encerrarlas en los cuartos del castillo.

-Suéltenme- grito Sakura- Shaoran- grito, Shaoran sintió que lo llamaban muy dentro de él.

-Shaoran… te sientes bien- pregunto Meiling.

-No… es como si Sakura me hubiera llamado por mi presencia… tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo muy preocupado.

-Ya somos dos- apoyo Eriol.

-Bueno Aris… aquí es donde se abrió el portal- dijo Yu.

-Necesito que los demás guardianes me ayuden- comento.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Yue.

-Solo concentren su energía en que abrirán el portal- contesto, se pusieron en línea y se concentraron, entonces el portal se abrió lentamente hasta que fue lo suficientemente grande para que todos pasaran.

-¿Esto es Farela?- pregunto kero.

-Sí…- contesto Himeko.

-Miren ese debe ser el castillo de Shian- dijo Fu apuntando una gran construcción rodeado de plantas color anaranjado con rojo.

-Sus báculos- dijo Eriol, todos sacaron los báculos y Shaoran su espada, se encaminaron al castillo.

-Encerrada en una torre… podría ser peor- dijo Tomoyo.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo… el amo Eriol vendrá- dijo spinel sentado en la cama.

-No te ilusiones Merilia… en cuanto clow pise mi castillo lo acabare… así te demostrare cuanto te amo- dijo Shian entrando.

-Eriol no caerá tan fácil, enserio crees que estoy enamorada de ti…. Despierta yo siempre voy a amar a Eriol- le recalco.

-Ya lo veremos- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Mi querido Shaoran… ¿vendrás?- se preguntaba Sakura desde su habitación.

-¿Qué tonta eres?, ese tal Shaoran no es rival para mi, quiero que sepas una cosa... acabaré con tigo y tal vez me divierta con él antes de eiminarlo- le dijo Yura.

-No te atrevas a hacerle nada a Shaoran- le grito Sakura desesperada.

-Nadie dijo que iba a hacerle algo malo- le contesto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto.

-Eres distraída o que… estoy hablando de que me la pasare muy bien con tu querido Shaoran-

-Tendremos que seguir mañana- sugirió Yue viendo la puesta de sol.

-No… no podemos parar Sakura está ahí- dijo Shaoran.

-El mocoso tiene razón no dejare a Sakura sola- apoyo kero.

-Se que quieren que Sakura, Tomoyo y spinel estén bien pero no podemos seguir por ahora- intento calmarlos Rubí moon.

-Hay que planear una estrategia- recomendó Anala.

-Supongo que acamparemos aquí- dijo Etsuko.

-Yo pongo el fuego- comento Meiling haciendo una chispa que después se convirtió en una fogata.

Continuara…


	9. recuerdos

Capitulo 9: Recuerdos.

-Ya no puedo esperar… necesito saber que estas bien… no soportaría que Shian te hubiera hecho daño como hace tiempo… y spinel… mi creación, parece que fue ayer cuando despertaste y me pareciste interesante- pensaba Eriol que tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

-En que piensas Eriol- pregunto Shaoran mientras los demás lo miraban preocupado.

-En Tomoyo y spinel… recordaba como los conocí- contesto con una sonrisa triste.

-Ahora que recuerdo… nunca nos dijiste como creaste a rubí moon y spinel sun- comento Meiling.

-Eriol… no- dijo Rubí moon un poco apenada.

-Jajá… tranquila... el día que los cree… era un tipo de hechizo que quería practicar… había tenido visiones y sueños con una pantera negra y una mujer de cabellos rojos y alas de mariposa… en ese tiempo solo tenía 7 años…- empezó a contar.

- flash back -

_-Eriol... apenas eres un niño… pero como ya sabes tú responsabilidad necesitas practicar para ser un gran mago como Reed clow… ve- dijo el sabio mago que en ese tiempo era su maestro de magia, que iba a enseñarle a su casa._

_-Ser la reencarnación de Reed clow… es muy difícil… me gustaría tener algo de compañía en estos momentos… mi padres siempre están de viaje… y siendo mago decidieron que ya podía hacerme responsable de mi mismo y mis necesidades…- decía mientras pasaba las páginas de un viejo libro, de pronto se detuvo en una donde aparecía una criatura de 4 patas con alas y al lado una persona también con alas._

_-Y esto… El primer guardián es llamado guardián solar… y el segundo lunar…esta es la ley de los guardianes… serán leales y estarán cuando los necesites… lo he comprobado, al primero le puse kerberos, se encargara de escoger al candidato para ser el nuevo dueño de mis cartas… al segundo le he puesto Yue, será el juez que definirá si el candidato escogido por kerberos es digno- leyó interesado- vaya suena muy bien tener amigos así… lo intentare-_

_Entonces Eriol se paro y llamo al báculo con la llave que se le había otorgado-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muéstrate ante Eriol quien ha aceptado la misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!...hechizo creado por clow crea al los nuevos seres que me acompañaran hasta el fin de los tiempos…Créate…- Dijo y entonces dos luces aparecieron haciéndose más grande y tomando forma humana y animal y destellando hasta apagarse._

_-Es una pantera… y una joven…- dijo acercándose a ellos de rodillas, de repente despertaron de su sueño._

_-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto la joven._

_-¿Esta?... es la mansión Hiragizawa- contesto Eriol algo sorprendido._

_-¿Tú nos creaste?- pregunto la imponente pantera._

_-Ah… si… eso parece- dijo aun en trance._

_-Nos diste la vida… amo- dijeron haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

_-No… no… no hagan eso...- dijo haciendo que se paren-… yo solo quería… tener amigos…- les contesto._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto la chica._

_-Soy Eriol Hiragizawa… Srta.…- dijo tratando de adivinar su nombre._

_-Jajá…- rio-… tu nos creaste deberías saber nuestros nombres- le dijo._

_-Ah… bueno… no se me había ocurrido…- comento pensando-…saben… mi madre siempre quería tener una hija llamada rubí… y pensé que sería muy ocupado- comento bajito la última frase._

_-¿Rubí moon?- pregunto la joven._

_-Ah… no me oíste bien yo dije… Rubí moon… suena bien…- dijo feliz-… ahora… que haremos contigo- dijo acercándose al felino negro._

_-Lo que usted decida amo Eriol- dijo el felino._

_-Eres tan interesante como las dimensiones que me enseña mi maestro… a decir verdad… hay una dimensión llamada spinel sun…- contesto feliz._

_-Buena decisión amo- contesto-…a nuestra identidad falsa- dijo el felino ahora llamado spinel sun._

_-Bien- contesto la chica._

_-Aaa… ustedes- dijo viendo a la joven castaña y al pequeño gatito-… se han transformado-_

_-Sí… esta… es nuestra identidad falsa, cuando entremos en batalla volveremos a nuestra identidad verdadera… por cierto en esta identidad soy Nakuru… Nakuru Akizuki… mucho gusto Eriol- contesto feliz._

_- fin del flash back-_

-Siempre pensé que Spinel sun y Rubí moon te habían acompañado desde que naciste- dijo Shaoran.

-Cuando cree a Anala y Aris… me sorprendí fue el día que comprobé que era mago- comento Yu mientras veía como el tigre dormía a su lado.

-Fue una historia linda… así que Eriol los creo porque se sentía solo- dijo Tomoyo.

-El amo Eriol siempre tuvo todo… pero sus padres pasaban poco tiempo con él, ese fue tiempo valioso para él… le enseñaron a ser tan educado y paciente… pero sus padres pensaron que podía ser lo suficientemente responsable como para cuidarse de sí mismo- explico spinel.

-Ya veo… pase por lo mismo solo que en vez de guardianes… tuve a una amiga… Sakura- comento Tomoyo.

-Es lo que la conecta con el amo Eriol- dijo spinel muy feliz.

-No puedo dormir… se que Shaoran estará muy preocupado por mí- decía Sakura en medio de su habitación-… si tan solo nos hubiéramos asegurado de que no regresaría-

-Yura… mis invitadas parecen demasiado consternadas como para descansar… hazlas dormir, quiero que estén muy despiertas para mañana- ordeno Shian viendo a cada una en su espejo.

-Muy bien… tienen mucho sueño… con este hechizo caerán dormidas, ni su magia podrá impedir que despierten hasta mañana…- recito y Tomoyo, Sakura y spinel cayeron rendidos ante el sueño, solo que el hechizo afecto a todos en el reino por lo que Shaoran y los demás también cayeron dormidos.

-Excelente… aunque afecto a todos mis guardias pero estoy seguro que mañana estarán tan bien como para ver como derroto a clow-

-Tenga por seguro que lo lograra…- dijo-… lo que no sabes es que Merilia es la protagonista de mi venganza- pensó.

-Me retiro Yura- le dijo yéndose.

-Que pase excelente noche… majestad- dijo retirándose ella también.

-Estoy seguro de que Yura trama algo… necesito estar alerta- dijo Shian ya en su habitación.

-Eriol… Eriol…- dijo una voz en su sueño.

-¿Quién habla?- pregunto alarmado.

-No temas mi querido descendiente… que soy yo clow- contesto un hombre con larga cabellera.

-Clow… Yura y Shian tienen a Sakura y a...-

-Lo sé mi querido Eriol… solo ten en cuenta que… el sello no se romperá si usas el hechizo perfecto…- comento y después su imagen se hizo borroso.

-No… espera- dijo intentando seguirlo.

-Tomoyo… Tomoyo…- dijo la joven.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto al ver a la chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules.

-Creo que ya has oído hablar de mí y de mi conexión con el agua- le contesto.

-Merilia… eres tú- dijo sorprendida.

-Sí… es una casualidad que te hayas encontrado con clow- le contesto.

-No existen las casualidades… solo lo inevitable… frase de Eriol- contesto feliz.

-Al parecer es inevitable estar separados… vine para guiarte… se que estas confundida por Shian y Clow… - contesto mientras mostraba una escena de ellos.

_-Shian… que tal viejo amigo- saludo clow._

_-Sé lo que tienes…- contesto serio._

_-¿De qué hablas amigo?-pregunto confundido._

_-También estas enamorado de Merilia- confeso al fin._

-Clow también peleo con Shian- pregunto desanimada.

-Sí, solo… recuerda trata de tomar las mejores decisiones para ti- le contesto.

-¿Para mí?-pregunto confundida.

-No dejes que ningún poder humano o mágico te quite lo que eres y sientes- contesto-hay un hechizo... cuando el gran báculo se de a conocer ni shian se salvara- dijo antes de irse.

-El gran báculo…- susurro Tomoyo.

Continuara…


	10. las 7 luces

Capitulo 10: Las 7 luces.

Al despertar, Tomoyo, Sakura y spinel se encontraron en el salón principal del castillo y traían puestos unos vestidos. El de Tomoyo era negro con azul y el de Sakura café con amarillo.

-¿Qué nos paso?- pregunto spinel.

-No lo sé… lo único que recuerdo es que nos dormimos y ya…- contesto Sakura.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Tomoyo viendo a su alrededor.

-Ten por seguro que no debe ser nada bueno- comento Sakura.

-Hay mi cabeza- se quejo Meiling.

-Parece como si hubiéramos despertado de un hechizo de sueño- comento Shaoran.

-Aquí están señor- dijo un guardia mientras venia con toda su tropa al lugar donde estaban ellos.

-Clow, al fin te conozco en tu nueva vida- dijo Shian.

-Gusto en volverlos a ver Akora, Yuna, Luna, Aris, Kimera… viejos amigos- dijo sínicamente.

-Nosotros no somos tus amigos- dijo Etsuko.

-Jajá… llévenselos- ordeno Shian.

-Suéltenme- exigía Eriol.

-A… si claro como pude olvidarlo… guardias quítenles sus llaves y sus anillos… no podrán usar un tiempo sus poderes- dijo antes de adelantarse y desaparecer.

-Ah… lo había olvidado- dijo Sakura.

-Podemos usar los báculos… saquémoslos- sugirió Sakura, eso estaban a punto de hacer cuando apareció Yura.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes- comento mientras se encaminaba hacia ella.

-Y por qué no- reto spinel.

-Aun lado gatito… y no lo haría por una sencilla razón- dijo feliz.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Tomoyo.

-Esta…- dijo mientras los guardias hacían pasar a los demás.

-Shaoran… Meiling…. Yue… kero… Etsuko- dijo Sakura.

-Eriol…. Rubí moon… Fu y Yu… Himeko- comento Tomoyo.

-Amo Eriol… Rubí moon- dijo spinel

-Parece que tenemos nuevos guardianes, y yo que pensé que spinel y Rubí eran los nuevos… dime son tu creación clow- pregunto Yura.

-Cree lo que quieras- fue la respuesta de Eriol.

-Veamos…- dijo acercándose a ellos.

-No los toques…- grito Yu.

-¿Qué pasa mago del viento?... acaso son tuyos… y como se llaman… mm…-

-Ya basta Yura…- apareció otra vez Shian-… clow, amigo ya viste a Merilia…- comento Shian, pero Eriol no respondió.

-Hermosa no lo crees…-

-No la toques…- respondió.

-No me digas que la conoces… y ella Sakura Kinomoto… muy linda- dijo acercándose a ella.

-Sí le pones una mano en sima- grito Shaoran.

-Amores… todos los amores matan… pero clow hoy no me ganaras la batalla…- le contesto.

-Tomoyo los báculos- le susurro Sakura.

-Sí…Llave mística… que has guardado tu poder, muéstrate ante Merilia, maga del agua… ¡LIBERATE!... tormenta de agua- el gran salón del castillo era un desastre, todos acabaron afuera por la tormenta que Tomoyo había hecho.

-Es mi turno…- dijo Sakura-llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo… ¡LIBERATE!... árbol- Sakura mando la carta árbol hacia los guardias quienes tiraron los anillos y llaves faltantes.

-Gracias…- contestaron los demás, todos sacaron sus báculos listos y prepados para la pelea.

-Vaya venían preparados- dijo Shian pero se le olvida que yo también-… llave ardiente muéstrame tu poder y entrégamelos… ahora- se dejo ver a una imponente cuchilla de doble filo.

-Eso es…- dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol.

-Espada- Sakura invoco su arma para pelear mientras Shaoran sacaba la suya también.

-Ustedes creen que pueden derrotarme-

-Vayan cadenas- ordeno Yura llamándolas.

-Escudo-

-Pared de agua-

Sakura y Tomoyo defendierona todos de sus cadenas y los 6 guardianes crearon un campo de defensa para ellos.

-Rayos- Yura solo atacaba a Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Yura no vayas a lastimar a mi futura reina- ordeno Shian.

-Retráctate- grito Eriol.

-Porque clow-

-Por qué yo también amo a Tomoyo y no me voy a dejar tan fácil como crees- respondió.

-Yu, hermano ahora- dijo fu.

-Sí… ventisca mortal, avalancha de tierra- los hermanos hicieron un ataque combinado que afecto tanto a Yura como a Shian.

-Ay…. Magos idiotas… y tú Shian… enserio creíste que me vengaría de clow… esto es por Merilia- grito furiosa.

-Sabía que tramabas algo… por eso me prepare- y lanzo su ataque… donde atrapo a todos con las cadenas.

-Mira no por nada soy rey… Merilia porque prefieres a clow… pudimos ser felices juntos-

-Déjanos ir-grito Rubí moon.

-Te arrepentirás- grito Anala, en ese los guardianes solares abrieron sus bocas, lanzaron tres rayos que se hizo uno solo para llegar a Shian y hacer que el hechizo se deshaga, una vez libres, los guardianes lunares, lanzaron sus diamantes.

-Rayos- lanzo Eriol pero Shian los esquivaba.

-Perdiste tu rapidez Clow- dijo apareciendo atrás de él y golpeándolo, lo que hizo que Eriol cayera inconsciente.

-Eriol-dijeron spinel, Tomoyo y Rubí moon.

-Ve Tomoyo nosotros cuidaremos del amo Eriol- dijo spinel.

-Pero…-

-No pierdas tiempo nosotros lo cuidaremos- dijo Rubí moon.

-Dios de fuego ven, Llamas infernales- Meiling y Shaoran combinaron sus poderes para hacer un solo ataque.

-¿Qué hacemos?, nada lo detiene- dijo Sakura.

-El gran báculo lo hará- dijo Tomoyo.

-¿El gran báculo?- dijo confundida Meiling.

-El que utiliza todos los elementos- comento Etsuko.

-Pero necesitamos a todos los magos- intervino Himeko.

-Es mucho más poder del que ustedes pueden tener amo Yu- comento Aris.

-Estoy esperando… haber que es lo mejor que se les ocurre- grito Shian.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Shaoran.

-Combatiremos… y haremos el hechizo sin Eriol- dijo Fu.

-Pelea- empezaron a atacar con todo lo que tenían para distraerlos y Eriol pudiera despertar.

-Ventisca mortal-

-Tormenta de agua-

-Bolas de fuego-

-Dios del viento ven-

Continuara…


	11. La ultima batalla

Capítulo 12: La última batalla.

-perdonen mi retraso pero como ya les había comentado en el fic de hunter x hunter, perdí dos archivos de esta historia pero no se preocupen que ya regrese, así que continuemos…-

La batalla se estaba poniendo intensa, todos estaban cansados, Sakura estaba preocupada por como terminarían las cosas y Eriol no despertaba.

-Ya usamos todos los recursos en pie y nada… lo mejor es que hagamos que el báculo aparezca- sugirió Etsuko.

-No podremos hacerlo sin Eriol- contesto Fu, entonces Shian hartó de ver que ellos no atacarían decidió crear una lluvia de meteoritos rodeados de fuego.

-Lluvia de fuego- grito al momento, los demás escucharon su grito y de pronto se vio a los meteorios cayendo de todas partes.

-Cúbranse- Grito Yu, todos crearon escudos pero no podrían soportarlos mucho tiempo.

-Shian… no tendré piedad sobre ti- grito Yura.

-Cállate Yura… que muy pronto me encargare de ti- dijo Shian.

-Eriol responde- decía rubí moon en sus pensamientos.

-Tomoyo usa tus poderes apuesto que tu poder es más fuerte que el de Shian- dijo Himeko, Tomoyo asintió y alzo su báculo.

-Tormeta- grito y se hizo una feroz tormenta deteniendo a los meteoritos.

-Eres muy buena Merilia… tú fuiste la única que despertó el interés en mí… nadie más pudo ni Yuna, luna ni siquiera Akora…- dijo mientras bajaba hasta estar en frente de Tomoyo.

-Apártate Shian… yo no soy Merilia…. Ella ya no está…- dijo firmemente.

-Déjala en paz Shian- grito una voz.

-Eriol- gritaron Sakura y Shaoran.

-Amo Eriol ya está bien- dijo espinel.

-Deberías rendirte Clow-

-No estes tan seguro… kerberos, Yue, Spinel, Rubí moon… - Eriol no dijo nada más, los seis guardianes entendieron lo que quería decir, los cuatro lanzaron ataque a Shian- enseguida convoquemos al gran báculo- grito Eriol, todos alzaron sus báculos y cada uno empezó a brillar, la espada de Shaoran también se unió a ella y nuevamente las luces giraron en torno a una persona que enseguida transformo su báculo, era grande de color dorado y con una esfera azul en el centro.

-Sakura es la elegida- dijo Meiling.

-Ya déjenme estorbos- dijo Shian expandiendo fuego de su ser y dándoles a los guardianes.

-Sakura haz el ataque ahora… usa las cartas luz y oscuridad- grito Yu.

-Cartas que fueron creadas por clow envuelvan al enemigo con las cadenas de la justicia…- Sakura movió el báculo y luz y oscuridad salieron esta vez con fuego, agua, tierra, viento, y electricidad, todo en un ataque junto que rodeo a Shian, él trato de usar sus poderes pero nada parecía estar funcionando, el hechizo también fue directo hacia Yura.

-¡Aa!... rayos vayan- lanzo su hechizo pero como la primera vez un escudo protector cubrió a todos los mago y guardianes.

-Ahora… mándalos a las prisiones- grito Fu.

-¡Sakura!... sabes por qué quería eliminarte…- Sakura se sorprendió al oír esas palabras de Yura-… una vez Akora predijo que tú te interpondrías en mí camino… no lo olvides que yo…-

-Sakura hazlo ahora- grito Shaoran- no la escuches, no permitiría que nadie te dañara-

-Ah, regresen a las prisiones de donde vinieron- dijo y se abrió un portal que los arrastro hacia las prisiones.

-Por fin… todo terminó- dijo Yu, en ese momento el báculo de Sakura se transformó y regreso a la normalidad, mientras las luces regresaban sus dueños.

-Es hora de irnos de aquí- comentó Meiling.

-Están todos bien- pregunto kero, mientras abrían el portal directo a casa.

-S- contestaron, se vio una luz cegadora donde aparecieron Sakura y sus amigos.

-La tarde aún no se ha ido- comento Shaoran.

-Tengo que irme…. Toya está esperando noticias tuyas Sakura- dijo Yue.

-Es cierto… yo también tengo que ir con él- dijo Rubí moon.

-Muy bien- contesto la chica de ojos esmeralda, entonces se pusieron en marcha.

-No podemos estar tranquilos hay un peligro más- dijo kero que se había transformado a su identidad falsa igual que los otros cuatro.

-¿De qué peligro hablas kerberos?- pregunto Eriol.

-Descubrir el camino hacia el reino de la princesa Leila- contesto y todos cayeron al estilo anime.

-Tiene razón es el mayor de los peligros- apoyo spick.

-Kero eso es solo un videojuego- dijo Sakura.

-Vaya al peluche no se le ocurre otra cosa más que lo videojuegos y comida- reclamo Shaoran.

-¿Qué dijiste mocoso?- respondió kero mientras hacían una lucha de rayitos con los ojos.

-Oigan no peleen- gritaba Sakura.

-Tomoyo… puedo hablar con tigo- pregunto Eriol muy apenado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo dudosa.

-Sobre todo lo que dije… en Farela… yo…- trataba de decir Eriol, y antes de que pudiera decir algo sus labios no pudieron moverse más porque Tomoyo ya lo había besado.

-¿Qué fue eso?...- pregunto después de separarse.

-No fue nada… solo quería hacerlo- contestó.

-El amo Eriol está muy feliz con Tomoyo- decía spinel.

-Hay que lindos…- decía Etsuko.

-Es cierto… entonces… todo lo que dijiste Shaoran- decía Sakura, Shaoran no hizo más que sonrojarse por recordar todo lo que le había dicho.

_-Sakura hazlo ahora- grito Shaoran- no la escuches, no permitiría que nadie te dañara-_

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa- contestó-… Sakura… te acompañare a la tuya-

-Muy bien Shaoran- dijo muy contenta.

-Es cierto… nuestra misión aquí termino… volvamos a casa a descansar…. Estoy segura de que tanta magia nos tiene cansados- recomendó Himeko.

-Bueno… me tengo que ir… Shaoran ira a dejar a Sakura así que me voy antes de que oscurezca- comentó Meiling.

-No tan rápido…- todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba-… Fu llévate a Leyla… yo y Aris acompañaremos a Meiling- contesto Fu.

-¿Qué?... pero Yu tú ibas a…- recrimino Leyla.

-Entendido hermano… Leyla vámonos- dijo Fu.

-No te molestes Yang…- decía Meiling.

-Yu… llámame Yu…-

-Muy bien-

-Al parecer ahí hay gato encerrado- dijeron Etsuko y Himeko, cada quien se fue por su lado a sus casas, ese día habían tenido suficiente.

Continura…..

-Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen el retraso… nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo… n.n-


End file.
